Rin's Visitor
by sonic.last
Summary: One-Shot Based off of 'Turning The World Upside Down.' After the fight on Devil's island. Rin is exhausted and decides to go rest during Watch Duty before he gets a beautiful visitor.


**One-Shot with Rin~ Enjoy**

* * *

Rin was more than exhausted when he return to the ship, his battle with Shi had nearly destroyed him followed by his encounter with that dangerous beast. On top of that his hands felt numb from climbing the rocky mountain. The structure of the mountain made finding something stable to grab onto difficult and almost impossible. He had slipped numerous times and nearly dropped Nelu. He felt like just collapsing onto his bed in his cabin below deck when they left the Devil's Island. He usually prefer sleeping in the guys cabin, but if Milo woke him up with one of his erotic dreams than Rin would had killed him.

The disappointing news was the fact that he had watch duty, so he ended up dragging his mattress into the crews nest after he was sure the black haired Ryoko wasn't awake and spying on him. Although Aykua had suggested staying up in case the poison he was injected with earlier some how effect his dream, he refused to listen and lost consciousness the moment his head made contact with the soft king size mattress.

For the better part of the night he toss and turn before finally stopping and having a dreamless sleep. In the middle of his peaceful rest, his heart rate spike, his hands tightly digging into the sheets. He nearly torn the soft fabric with his in-human strength. His sixth sense picked up another presences in the room, his eyes snapping open. He sat up quickly, exposing his built chest and bold shoulders covered in a thick coat of sweat. "Who's there!" He exclaimed, his misty eyes wide.

"Relax please." The smooth voice only push him farther on the edge, it was a female that much was obvious. She stepped forward her heel clicked from the action. It was red along with her painted toe nails, "I did not mean to wake you." She whispered, while Rin eyes ran up her slightly tan leg. "I've just...its just became a habit to watch you while you sleep. I haven't gotten much opportunity's ever since you got more members on the crew."

"Who are you?" Rin questioned, her friendly tone calm him slightly, but not much. She was still standing in the darkness, but with Rin unique eyes he could make out her body structure. Decent breast like almost ever women he encounter that wasn't on his crew and a small waist that any guy would die to wrap his arms around. To put it simple her frame was beautiful.

"Rosel Walker." She answered, stepping out of the shadows. Her golden eyes meeting his stormy eyes, she wore a black skirt which was rather short. The thing was higher than her knees with yellow around the edges. Her tan stomach was expose, which was perfectly flat. Her upper half was covered in something Rin wasn't familiar, but it looked like a sports bra. It was black like her short skirt with yellow around the edges. Her lips were a light red from lipstick or it was her natural color, Rin wasn't sure.

Although all of this was stunning, the one thing that stuck out the most was the two large wings sticking out her back. The moon light reflected off of them, making them shine brightly. The white feathers visible each one of them looking like they were hand made. "Beautiful..." Rin whispered.

Rosel blushed, curling her finger around her light red/brownish hair. It reach above her shoulders where it curled up slightly, "You really think so?" She asked, approaching him slowly and sitting on the edge of his mattress. Her wings folded, so she wouldn't cast a shadow over him.

Rin sighed, relax now. She wasn't harmful, "Yes." He replied, thinking it was better to be short and sweet. He was expose below the blanket and he was pretty sure if she got too close she would realize his problem. He wasn't thinking dirty like his friend Milo would had been thinking, he been had this problem when he woke up, but her presences made it hurt. Even without a dirty mind her outfit just screamed, 'Fuck me!'. "Why do you watch me sleep?" He questioned, trying to distract himself and his rather nasty thoughts. He blamed Milo who was making him into a prev even he couldn't say otherwise.

"Because..." She blushed, curling her finger around her hair again, "Your amazing in ever single way. The way you fight and move, the passion that burns in your eyes when you are doing what is right. Even with all the strength you have, you are kind and could be gentle enough to pitch a child cheeks when you could easily crush the child." She blushed.

"That didn't answer the question completely." Rin eyed her, he wasn't completely clueless. He had been told by a lot of women on the island where he met Toby that he was handsome. So that had to be her reason to watch him while he sleep as well.

She looked down with her golden eyes before placing her hand on the rough spot the blanket had created to hide his lower half. Rin blushed, seeing her face become slightly red as well. She quickly removed her hand and placed it over his large hand, "Your body is wonderful as well." She stated, "It looks like the very gods had created it and gave it such a wonderful display especially when it moves."

Rin blushed lightly, looking away, "I think you look amazing as well Rosel." He whispered, turning his head to look at her. Her golden eyes greeted him, feeling her breath press against his lips. "What are you doing?" Rin asked, lust in his own eyes along with hers.

"I just want a kiss...can I please?" She asked her tone still sweet and nice.

"Don't I usually approach without thinking of the consequences?" Rin asked with his soft voice, "Shouldn't you do the same?"

Rosel nodded her head before pressing her lips against the black haired teen, he pressed his back against hers. Her lips were soft and taste like a sweat fruit. Rin kissed back, slowly closing his eyes along with hers. His tongue entered her mouth, dancing around hers while he savior her sweat taste. Rosel white wings spread from pleasure while flipping like a dog tail would do when it is excited.

Rin eyes snapped open while he slowly sat up on the bed, he looked around the room for Rosel. But he didn't spot her, "Damn it...was that a dream?" Rin asked, slowly touching his lips. He could still feel her lips against his and her sweat taste. It was real, it had to be real. "Please...tell me it was real Rosel..." He sat looking out the window and seeing that the sun was raising. "Because if its not...I'll forget...that there are real angels..like yourself."

"I forgot you were good with words as well." Rosel stated, floating down from above Rin who eyes widen at the angel. "I can't stay long, your crew will be awake soon...And I'm not ready to meet them." She whispered, pulling one of her white feathers from her angel like wings. She placed it in his palm, gently closing his hand over it. "Till next time." She lean forward to place a kiss on his lips. "My captain."

* * *

**Well there you go a One-Shot. lol Rosel being based off of my Girlfriend in Real Life. I can't wait to have her read this hehhe she's gonna happy.**


End file.
